Pride & Prejudice
by Sam J. Black
Summary: Andrómeda siempre se sintió una verdadera Black. Pero de pronto un chico puede ser capaz de cambiar su punto de vista y eso Bellatrix no puede permitirlo. [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: Todos los personas y lugares (excepto los que se indique lo contrario, claro) son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K Rowling, como ya supongo que habréis deducido. **

**Advertencias: Er... ninguna. One-shot**

**Dejen reviews!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Andrómeda dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia la ventana, que parecía a punto de explotar por la lluvia. Las tormentas no le solían dar miedo, pero ésta le producía violentos escalofríos. Aunque, sinceramente, no sabía si era por la tormenta o por las imágenes que pasaban en esos momentos por su mente. Toda su vida había creído que ser Black era algo importante y siempre había defendido cuanto pudo su apellido. No hubo año que no sacara todo Extraordinario ni que dejara de recibir nombramientos de prefecta, delegada, Premio Anual... que en su debido momento le causaron una enorme emoción a toda la familia como si la hubieran nombrado Ministra de Magia. Ahora, si se paraba a pensarlo, era algo sin ningún sentido. Ninguno de esos premios la ayudaría a tomar una decisión. _

_No pudo evitar que se le empañaran los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, abatida. Tantos años viviendo una auténtica mentira... Aunque nunca hizo todo lo que le pedían, ni se creyó todo lo que le dijeron, sí consideró que la suya era una familia normal hasta cierto punto. Nunca que tuvieran tan poca consideración. ¿De verdad había vivido durante tantos años con unas personas que serían capaces de matar por conseguir un objetivo? ¿Tan ciega había estado? _

_Aún recordaba cuando todos le decían que Bellatrix y ella eran muy parecidas. En cierto modo, ella se sentía feliz de que la compararan con su hermana o, más bien, pensaba que decían la verdad. Ella siempre hacía lo mismo que su hermana. Si Bella se iba al equipo de Quidditch, Andrómeda no tardó en incorporarse también. Si Bellatrix ganaba cualquier cosa, no pasaba de dos años que la pequeña y encantadora Andrómeda lo ganara también. Pero ni a Bellatrix le importaba que siguiera sus pasos ni ella creía que estuviera siguiendo los pasos de su hermana. Era simple casualidad. Incluso, había momentos en los que las dos habían pensado lo mismo o completaban las frases de la otra... Una lágrima plateada cruzó su rostro velozmente. Aquellas imágenes que aún conservaba de la Bellatrix que conoció pasaban por su mente. Realmente, la Bellatrix que conoció era exactamente la misma que en ese momento estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro en silencio y que estaba a punto de casarse en un matrimonio arreglado. A lo peor era ella la que ya no era la misma Andrómeda tan condenadamente parecida a su hermana mayor. _

_Sabía perfectamente que aún le quedaba un año entero que afrontar en Hogwarts con su "nueva identidad" y no sabía si podría encubrir esa parte de ella que la empujaba a creer que toda su vida era una farsa, o si por otra parte la acallaría la que no paraba de repetirle que como siguiera con Ted acabaría convirtiéndose en una traidora a la sangre y tiraría toda su vida hasta ahora por la borda. Pero, ahora que pensaba en Ted, le daba igual traicionar a su familia, daba igual que la borraran de ese maldito tapiz. Sería feliz de todas maneras, si él estuviera a su lado, si formaran una familia juntos... si ella pudiera llevar las riendas de su vida. Apoyó su cabeza en el cristal, pensativa. _

_Las imágenes del paisaje se volvieron borrosas y sin apenas darse cuenta cerró los ojos..._

Aún no entiendo por qué sigo estando aquí – murmuró Andrómeda.

Bellatrix la miró, alzando las cejas, incrédula.

¿Es que tenías alguna intención de irte? – preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

Andrómeda no levantó la vista del suelo. Permanecía paralizada, sentada en el sillón sin mover un músculo.

Creía que eras una verdadera Black – continuó Bella al ver que su hermana no contestaba.

Bellatrix interpretó su silencio. Iba a traicionarlos.

Deberías pensártelo antes de hacer cualquier locura – dijo simplemente, sentándose al otro extremo del sillón.

Me sorprende que aún no me hayas dicho que como me vaya me matarás – sonrió Andrómeda.

Porque aún hay oportunidad de que te quedes – dijo Bellatrix.

¿Aún? – preguntó su hermana.

Bella tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa.

Todavía no sé que es lo que te ha cegado de esa manera – dijo, sin mirarla.

No me han cegado, Bella. _Vosotros _me habéis engañado – dijo Andrómeda con un deje de enfado en la voz.

Bellatrix rió suavemente.

Ah. ¿Y como según tú te hemos engañado? – preguntó, divertida.

Andrómeda abrió la boca durante un momento y volvió a cerrarla. No tenía una respuesta coherente para esa pregunta.

Estás perdiendo facultades – dijo Bella, aún sonriendo.

Andrómeda arqueó las cejas. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Antes tenías respuesta para todas las preguntas – terminó, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

La menor gruñó.

Es muy... imprudente por tu parte comentar esto un mes antes de mi boda ¿No crees? – dijo Bellatrix, jugueteando con una de las copas de la mesa.

No en este tipo de bodas – dijo Andrómeda.

¿Qué quieres decir con este tipo de bodas? – preguntó Bella, volviéndose hacia su hermana.

El tipo de boda en el que sabes perfectamente que los novios no se casan precisamente por amor – Andrómeda se levantó bruscamente.

Ahhh... ¿Entonces tú realmente crees en el amor? – preguntó Bellatrix, burlona.

Sí - respondió Andrómeda, desafiante.

Definitivamente, me has decepcionado – Bellatrix soltó por fin la copa sobre la mesa.

Suponía que dirías eso. No esperaba que me comprendieras – el timbre de voz de Andrómeda se había vuelto repentinamente enfadado.

Que no sienta lo mismo que tú no quiere decir que no te comprenda – dijo su hermana – Pero no es ese el pensamiento que yo esperaba que tuvieras.

Siento desengañarte – se burló Andrómeda.

Bella suspiró.

Necesito terminar los preparativos – dijo simplemente antes de marcharse.

Andrómeda se quedó plantada allí, mirando la misma lluvia que vería 20 días más tarde...

_La consoló saber que solo había sido una pesadilla. Minutos más tarde una desorientada Narcisa la había despertado para comunicarle que tenía que preparar su baúl para Hogwarts. Entonces comprendió que la única razón por la que aún no había abandonado aquella casa era porque los recuerdos de un pasado feliz la ataban allí. Lamentablemente, esos recuerdos no podían durar mucho... y nadie de la familia Black perdonaba a los traidores._

**xxxxxx**

**Dejad RR! **

**Bueno, solamente aclarar que en el ff Bella está un poco OOC para mi gusto, pero espero ir remodelándola en las demás "apariciones" al igual que con Andrómeda. En fin, nada más... Goodbye!**


End file.
